The present invention relates generally to fuel tanks for vehicles and, more particularly, to a seal assembly for a fuel tank of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a fuel tank such as a plastic fuel tank in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. Typically, the fuel tank has a tank opening and a unit installed into the tank via the tank opening that requires a seal with the tank. In some vehicles, an insert molded locking ring is used to attach a locking mechanism and gasket to close/seal the tank opening.
It is desirable to form the plastic fuel tank using a thermoform process. However, thermoforming is not conducive to insert molding of this locking ring.
Additionally, some plastic fuel tanks are manufactured utilizing blow-molding techniques. During blow molding, the plastic fuel tanks incorporate an encapsulated insert molded locking mechanism or mold in a Mason jar style thread with the gasket sealing on the tank. This required welding an encapsulated locking mechanization to the tank. If the weld is not one hundred percent, there is a potential for fuel or emission leakage over time.
Although the above seal has worked, it is desirable to provide a seal assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle that is more robust. It is also desirable to provide a seal assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle that eliminates a potential leak path of a welded component. It is further desirable to provide a seal assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle that is formed by a thermoforming process.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new seal assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a seal assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle that eliminates potential leak paths through an incomplete weld.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a seal assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle that is more robust.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a seal assembly for a fuel tank having a tank opening and a component disposed therein includes a seal adapted to be disposed between the component and a tank surface of the fuel tank. The seal assembly also includes an encapsulated studded ring assembly for attachment to the tank surface and adapted to be disposed about the tank opening. The seal assembly further includes a locking ring cooperating with the encapsulated studded ring assembly for engagement with the component to secure the component to the fuel tank and to seal the tank opening via the seal.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new seal assembly is provided for a fuel tank in a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the seal assembly eliminates a potential leak path of a welded component by sealing on an area that is independent of that leak path process and components. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the seal assembly provides a robust means of thermoformed tanks to assure that the seal of a unit installed into the tank is complete, eliminating the concerns for potential leaks paths through an incomplete weld. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the seal assembly increases the robustness of the seal by utilizing a gasket and sealing beyond the weld directly on the tank surface. A further advantage of the present invention is that the seal assembly includes a studded ring encapsulated in plastic and welded to the tank. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the seal assembly is used with a thermoformed plastic fuel tank.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.